The Final Act
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: A story can not be complete without the final act... GenesisxOC one-shot for XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx


**A/N: **This one-shot is written for XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx using her OC. If you want a one-shot, just message me and i'll give you the details. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Listen up people! We, the Study Group have been striving to write the last act of LOVELESS. We must come up with some new ideas!" You listen to another one of the Study Group leader's lectures.

For awhile now you've been apart of this Study Group theorizing on how the most beloved story of all time should end. The last act was never written and no one knows how the story should really end. They don't even know who wrote the story if you can believe that.

You joined this Study Group in hopes of becoming a writer, but so far it hasn't been going so well. Not only to you have to attend all these meetings, but you also have to squeeze in your training in becoming a turk as well.

Your mentor Tsung is recently been working with a 1st Class SOLDIER named Zack Fair so getting your training in has been difficult.

SOLDIER, you hate them so much. They think they're all that and love to fight more than anything else. The turks can do so much better than they can; with a better salary of course.

Because of this 1st Class SOLDIER, you haven't been able to continue your training. If you ever meet the guy, you're gonna give him the beating of a lifetime.

You're brought out of your thoughts when you feel a hand resting on your shoulder. You look up a to an angle to see one of the Study Group's members.

"Mireya, the meeting's over." She announced with a small smile.

Feeling a little embarrassed, you gathered up your things and left the empty theater.

Now that the meeting's over, you thought it would be a good idea to head to Shinra Headquarters and see if Tsung is available to train you a little more.

As you left LOVELESS Avenue you saw one of your good friends named Aerith standing in the middle of the sector square. Being in training with the turks, you discovered that Aerith is being watched by them. The reason why is because she's the sole survivor of a race known as the Cetra; also known as the Ancients.

"Hey Aerith." You greeted as you approach the flower girl.

"Hello Mireya, how've you been?" She asks in a cheery voice.

"Oh, busy like usual. I heard that you found yourself a cute guy." You stated.

A tint of blush crept on the young woman's face.

"So, it's true?" You ask.

"He's very nice and outgoing." She smiled.

"Glad to hear that you found someone." You congratulate.

"What about you Mireya? Have you found someone special?" She asks.

You don't believe in having a boyfriend. Reason why is because you believe it will make you weak. Having a guy around would state that you need someone to protect you.

"No, don't need one." You answer.

"Oh, well I have to go to the church. I'll talk to you later. Good-bye." She runs off to the train station.

Soon you stood in front of the Shinra Headquarters. In high hopes, you walk over to the front desk where one of the employees sat.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if Tsung of the turks is available?" You ask professionally.

"No, i'm afraid that Mr. Tsung is out on a mission." The woman replies causing your hopes to crash down.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." With a sad expression you left the main building.

"I can't believe it. At this rate i'll never become a full fledged turk." You sigh.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." You turned around quickly to the owner's voice.

"LOVELESS, Act IV." You announce.

"Correct." A man in a red trench jacket replies.

"Genesis, what do you want?" You spat not liking him for being a 1st Class SOLDIER.

"Come now, must you always throw such cruel words at me?" He asks calmly.

"If you're in SOLDIER, then yes." You reply.

"Why do you hate SOLDIER so much?" He asks as a soft wind blows his dark orange hair to the side.

"Because, you guys are enhanced and think you're better than everyone else. The turks don't depend on enhancements to get their work done." You explained coldly.

"So, are you saying that we are monsters?" He questions.

You didn't know how to reply to that. He seemed to have noticed and made a small chuckle.

"I guess maybe we are monsters." He said.

"I didn't mean it that way." You said feeling a little bad that he took it that way.

"I know you didn't." He replied.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you want?" You switch the subject.

"Yes, I was wondering how the final act of LOVELESS is going." He states.

"No one can come up with anything. Even i'm in a bind." You answer.

"I see, perhaps you can help then." He smiles which for some reason made your heart skip a beat.

"Help?" You question.

"I've written my own version of the final act. I would like to see what you think of it." He looks up at the darkened sky.

"You wrote your own version?" You ask surprised.

"Would you do me the honor of being the first to hear it?" He asks bowing to you which made your heart beat faster.

"Sure." You answer trying to stay calm.

What's this you're feeling? You don't understand why every time that Genesis is around that you get all nervous and why your heart beats so fast in your chest.

"Shall I begin?" He asks and you nod.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice." He bows once more as he finishes.

You were at a loss for words. You have never heard something so wonderful. You didn't even realize the silent tears flowing down your cheeks.

"Come now, no tears Mireya." He whispered as he wiped the tears away softly.

The feelings grew stronger at his gentle touch and you finally realize what it is you're feeling.

It's love.

You love Genesis.

You don't want to love him, it will make you weak. You don't want to love him, because he's in SOLDIER. You don't want to love him, but in the end you truly do love him. You love how he recites LOVELESS. You love how his eyes glow which every line he speaks.

You love him and you can't stop loving him anymore.

"It's so beautiful. It's perfect for the final act." You said through your tears.

You are surprised when Genesis wrapped his arms around you. You lean into his chest as he strokes your long blonde hair.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess." He whispers.

"LOVELESS, Act 2." You cried as you clenched at his shirt.

"Yes, that is correct my Mireya." His lips kiss your forehead.

He pulls away from you and hands you a sheet of paper. You looked at it to see "The Final Act" written at the top. You look up at Genesis to see that he's slowly walking away from you, but not without saying this:

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."


End file.
